Party
by MyImmortalEdward
Summary: What happens when Ichigo throws a wild graduation party. It could make or break his a Rukia's relationship forever.
1. A Party To Never Forget

Rukia had began to wake up. She felt sick, her head hurt and she was nauseous. There was a pair of arms around her waist.

She looked to her side and it was Ichigo, her eyes opened up very big.

She realized a second later they were both naked, and the sheets were wrapped all around them, clothes all over the ground.

Ichigo had a big party at his house last night celebrating graduation.

She took a minute to let this sink in. She thought to herself

t_heres no we could of done that, I don't remember drinking that much at the party, we couldn't of, we didn't.. Okay Rukia pull yourself together, pretend nothing ever happened._

She was so confused. she slid out of his arms very carefully.

She knew she didn't want to wake up Ichigo because she knew it would be so awkward, and she wouldnt know what to say to him.

She grabbed a sheet from the ground and wrapped it around her, her clothes were on the ground but she had to get out of there because Ichigo could wake up any minute.

She went downstairs to the bathroom, and washed he face, and tried to blow some of this off of her.

Ichigo had made his sisters and dad leave so they wouldn't screw up the party trying to be cool, and they weren't home yet.

She heard footsteps from upstairs. She quickly ran up as fast as she could without throwing up the stairs to Yuzu's room and grabbed some clothes.

She ran back downstairs to start breakfast. She could barely hold herself together, because she suffere,d a big hangover.

She started to hear footsteps come down the stairs, she bit her lips.

It was Ichigo. "Good morning Rukia." Ichigo said, "that was some party last night."

"Good morning Ichigo, and yeah it was very crazy." she said with relief, but a slight hint of worry because he didn't know what had happened.

Ichigo grabbed a chair at the table, and laid his head on the table.

"Do you want breakfast Ichigo." Rukia asked in a weird tone

Ichigo raised his head and said, "no thanks Rukia, I can't eat anything. Are you okay Rukia?"

"Oh yeah, I am fine just a little sick and very tired i guess." Rukia replied quickly

"Okay, well I am going to go and take a shower." Ichigo said

"Okay yeah, I think I am going to watch a movie and just lay on the couch" Rukia answered

Ichigo nodded and walked up the stairs and walked into his bathroom and turned on the hot water.

He let it flow over his body, as he went into deep thought.

_Why did I wake up naked, I dont sleep naked. Why was Rukia acting really weird, well weirder than usual_

He turned the water off and dried off and put some clothes on.

He walked downstairs, and walked into living room to join Rukia and watch the movie with her.

It was just a lazy confusing Sunday to him, but to Rukia it could change her life forever.


	2. Back To School

"RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINNGGGGGG," Ichigo's alarm clock sounded. He threw his hand on top on the snooze button and groaned. "Damn it." Ichigo mumbled

He could hear the sink water running in the bathroom, it was probably Rukia brushing her teeth or something.

He drug himself out of bed and went over to his closet and picked out a red t-shirt, some blue jeans, and his favorite pair of shoes, his black pumas. He went down to eat so he and Rukia could walk together to school as usual.

Rukia turned off the water, and put her toothbrush down. She put her hair up, and pinned up her side bangs. She really didn't want to go to school. She went over to her closet(and her bed) and picked out a purple low cut shirt, with black skinny jeans, and silky purple flats.

She slowly walked down the stair praying Ichigo wouldn't remember anything about the night before last.

He saw her walking down the stairs, and she looked so beautiful, he wanted to say something but he didn't.

"Good morning Rukia, are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked

"Um..yeah, lets go." She replied hesitantly.

Ichigo opened the door and Rukia smiled at him.

"So Rukia, what do you think people are going to be saying about the party at school?"

"I don't know." She mumbled back

"Rukia are you sure your okay, you have acting really weird lately, it worries me." Ichigo said.

"Thanks, but I am fine." she replied

"Okay, thats good. Okay here we are." Ichigo said as he opened the door for her.

They were both walking down the hall, everyone was looking at them. They were the center of attention. People kept looking at them and whispering things towards each other. Rukia looked at him, with a questioning expression, he just shrugged back.

Both of them saw Orhime walking down the hall with a shocked look.

She walked up to Rukia and grabbed her, and pulled her away. Rukia looked back at Ichigo and shrugged.

Orihime pulled her to the roof and told her to sit. "Spill girl, what happened between you and Ichigo?"

"What the hell are you talking about nothing happened?" She said trying to sound innocent

"Everyone knows yall were making out at the party." Orihime stated

"What!! we did!!" Rukia said.

"Hell yeah, I even saw yall but I was so drunk I couldn't walk over there. Also, Ichigo started whispering in your ear, and grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs." Orihime said

"I don't remember!! OMG!! The whole school knows! Shit!" Rukia exclaimed

"Every single person probably." Orhime replied

"Ichigo can't find out, that would ruin our friendship. NO!" Rukia said as she started to have tears appear in her eyes.

"It's okay, now is the chance for yall to be together." Orihime suggested

"No we cant, we have agreed before to be just friends, no dating, I really love him but it's the best we don't screw around and have our friendship fall to pieces. I have to avoid him." Rukia said as the bell rang, telling them to get their asses to class.

They walked back to class, Rukia was so embarassed, she knew Ichigo would have to know before the day was over. It was going to be so awkward.

She saw Ichigo's orange hair through the hall, she quickly ran, she had to go home.

She went to the office and signed out of school because of 'sickness". She went home, she sat down and cried for about 30 minutes. She got up and ran some bath water, she could of filled the tub with her tears.

She stripped off her clothes and climbed into the water, and relaxed. She had to forget about everything.

She got out about an hour later, and just laid down, and slept.

A few hours later Ichigo walked in to his house, and saw Rukia laying on the couch. He decided he wouldn't wake her up until dinner was ready.

He just sat there for a minute looking at he beautiful sleeping face. He just wanted to grab her face and kiss her, but he held away from that urge.

She mumbled a bit. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" She said not fully awake yet.

"Nothing, you feel okay Rukia." Ichigo asked.

"I just felt a little queszy at school," so I came home, she replied

"Okay, you need anything? He asked her

"No, thanks though..." Rukia replied, with more of a mumble

"Okay, well just let me know..and Rukia I hope you get better," Ichigo said as he walk up to his room

Rukia started smiling, she couldnt help it, she loved him, and could deny it. But the party incident was still ringing in her head.

_I dont know what to do, Ichigo will find out eventually, and that would ruin our friendship, maybe I should just tell him NO. I cant do that, it would be akward. I want us to still be friends._

Rukia pulled herself of the couch even though she wasn't really sick, she had this quezy feeling in her stomach. She walked up the stairs, she wasn't going to hide from Ichigo.

Ichigo was lying upstairs in his room, just laying on his bed listening to his ipod. When a knock at his door,

"Come in?" Ichigo said hesitantly

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia said softly

"Rukia you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better...Ichigo I just want to say thanks for everything youv'e done."

"Rukia...are you sure your okay, I mean things have been really different lately, almost like your avoiding me?" Ichigo asked

"Ichiggooo I...I lo..." Rukia muttered

Her sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She felt herself instantly melt. Ichigo pulled away.

"I love you too Rukia." and wrapped his arms around Rukia.

Who knows what is to come of this


	3. Young Love, and Hidden Secrets

Rukia had lots of feeling from last night. Her and Ichigo kissed, and they both love each other, I mean real love. Rukia popped out of the closet, it was about 7 am. She wasnt feeling too feel, she went over to the bathroom, and threw up.

_Why am I sick, maybe I need to eat something for breakfast._

She brushed her teeth, and walked back into Ichigo's room.

went over to Ichigo's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Rukia," mumbled Ichigo

"Time to go to school, so get up"

Rukia grabbed Ichigo and used all of her stregth to pull him up, but he didnt budge. Instead Ichigo pulled Rukia down on him.

"What if I don't want to go to school." Ichigo whispered into her ear

"Well thats too bad, we would want you falling behind now with exams coming up" Rukia said playfully while pinning him down

"I guess your right." Ichigo replied

"Wait you know...we could skip a few classes" Rukia suggested

"Hmmm... I would like that" Ichigo whispered as Rukia kissed up and down his neck

Rukia was just about to kiss him full on the mouth when Isshin burst in the room

He saw Rukia on top of Ichigo, and just smiled and turned around.

"Why does that bastard always come in at the wrong time" Ichigo sighed

Ichigo grabbed Rukia, and threw her over his shoulder, and got up.

"ICHIGOO. HHAAHAH. QUIT PUT ME DOWN NOW." Rukia screamed and giggled

"Persuade me" Ichigo said

Rukia stop kicking and screaming, and started kissing his neck.

"Ha, Im not fully persuaded yet"

Ichigo took her off his shoulder, and just held her in front of him. Rukia gave his a kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go Rukia"

"Yeah, lets go" she replied

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and walked out of the house

They walked in school smiling a lot, which was unusual for both of them, and normally they both kept to their groups but today they were extremly clingy.

People standing in the hall started laughing and whispering when they walked in

They both looked at each other, and kept walking.

Orihime ran up to them. "There all over school. Yall come look"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and follwed Orihime.

"Look at all of these.

Ichigo's faced turned red, and Rukia just stood there, a few tears started rolling down her face.

"Who did this Orihime, and how did they get these pictures because that never happened.

"I have no idea, nobody knows, but everyones calling Rukia the Slut of the School. And those things did happen. At the party. Remeber?"

Rukia was balling, Ichigo put his arm around her

"Well I'm going to find out, and anyone who calls her that they will have to deal with me.

And I dont remember anything from the party. Do you Rukia?"

"Ummm...I...dont remember everything." Rukia whimpered while sobbing.

"What! What happened, I know we were drunk, but what happened.?"

"I...I...ahh," Rukia couldn't even reply she was crying so much

"Orihime we are going home, so I would appreciate if you could do something about this."

"I'll try my best" Orihime replied

Ichigo and Rukia started walking home, he put his arm around Rukia, guiding her.

When they got home they both went upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"Rukia are you okay, I cant believe people would do that."

"Ichigo..Im sorry." Rukia said with only a few tears rolling down her face now

"Why are you sorry you don't need to be."

"Well I know what happened at the party." Rukia said while looking down

"Tell me Rukia, I promise it wont affect us." Ichigo said sweetly

"Okay, well. The morning after the party...I woke up, in your arms, with all our clothes on the floor...I didnt know what to say, I just got out of your arms..and Orhime asked what we did, because she said she saw us making out, and then you lead me upstairs..."

"What! I dont remember anything. We seriously did that? I didnt know. I couldnt imagine how you feel Rukia.Im so sorry. Rukia...are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"There's one more thing," Rukia said, looking down.

A single tear fell.. "I think Im pregnant"


End file.
